No hablaré de mi amor
by Yuusei Her
Summary: One-shot,Songfic en su mayoría de "No hablaré de mi amor" Canción de la película "Hércules" de Disney. Un sueño de Midorima al quedarse dormido en una película que estaba viendo con Takao,Midorima debe de aceptar su amor hacia Takao antes de que sea demasiado tarde además de afrontar sus sentimientos presentes y pasados.


¡Holi! Aquí vengo yo con otro fic de Knb pero ahora es un one-shot y songfic por así decirlo, una gran parte está basado en la canción "No hablaré de mi amor" de la película "Hércules" de Disney y la pareja es *redoble de tambores* MidoTaka, esa pareja es lindísima y de mis favoritas con el KagaKuro,KiseKasa y AoKise.

Obviamente yo no soy Fujimaki Tadatoshi ¿O si? ¿O no? ¿O si? Ok ya,me calmo y tampoco soy de Disney ni Hércules me pertenece y mucho menos "No hablaré de mi amor"

Espero les guste y dejen Rw

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Despierta, Midorimacchi—El peliverde volteó su rostro abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con sus ex compañeros de basketball vestidos con una toga y con una corona de olivos con algunas frutillas que variaban de color depende a su compañero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kise? —Preguntó el de ojos verdes sentándose y tocándose el rostro por no encontrar sus lentes, al momento de bajar la mirada se encontró con que estaba vestido con una simple toga como sus compañeros, sus sandalias estilo gladiador y una corona de olivos verde obscuro con naranja— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —

—Que bien que ya te levantaste Midorimacchi, nos habías preocupado a los chicos y a mi—Dijo el rubio mientras le tendía una mano y lo levantaba—Pues te quedaste dormido aquí en la fuente, venías de ver a Takaocchi y te regaló esta esmeralda ¿A que es hermosa? —Kise emocionado agarró la esmeralda atada en forma de collar y se la puso en el cuello a Midorima—Así te ves mejor para Takaocchi—

— ¿Takao? ¿Por qué estamos vestidos con estas togas y estas coronas? ¿Por qué tú estás con un aura dorada? ¿Dónde diablos estamos? —Midorima estaba confundido, lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido en el hombro de Takao cuando ambos estaban viendo la película "Hércules" de Disney.

—Ay, Midorimacchi, sí que te afectó el dormirte ahí—Contestó el rubio riendo levemente—Pues estamos en Grecia, tu eres un subordinado de Akashicchi, el dios de la muerte pero estás profundamente enamorado de Takaoochi, quien vencerá a Akashicchi y a los titanes, vestimos así porque todos en Grecia visten así y Kurokocchi y los demás estamos tenemos esa aura dorada porque somos musas y hermanos de Takaocchi—

—Esta es una mala broma, Kise; ahora dime donde está el salón de teatro para quitarme estas cosas y ponerme mis lentes—Midorima se talló un ojo y empezó a voltear por si encontraba la puerta de la escuela pero nada, solamente era un hermoso jardín.

— ¿Qué es un lente? —Preguntó curioso el rubio mientras veía a Midorima volteando— ¿Salón de teatro? No creo que tengamos de eso…Pero tenemos teatro al aire libre—El peliverde al escuchar al rubio fue hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros, a excepción de Akashi y en su lugar estaba Kagami.

—Kuroko, dime en este instante donde estamos—Demandó molesto el chico mientras le hablaba al peliceleste.

—Estamos en Grecia—Contestó Kuroko tan monótono como siempre.

—Chicos, ahí viene alguien—Esta vez fue Murasakibara el que habló aunque no se le entendía bien por la manzana que había en su boca.

Al escuchar esto, los cinco chicos fueron a pararse sobre una tarima de piedra que estaba ahí y convirtiéndose en piedra también.

—Ah, Shin-chan—El peliverde al escuchar esa voz se encontró con un Takao vestido con una túnica naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias iguales a las de él y una capa negra— ¿Cómo está mi lindo chico de tobillos frágiles? —Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él— ¿No crees que la noche es preciosa? —Midorima asintió suavemente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

— ¿Tobillos frágiles? —El peliverde trataba de asimilar eso hasta que recordó esa parte de la película, donde se había quedado dormido profundamente, al recordarlo ubicó la fuente donde se encontraban dos pajarillos que su rostro se convertía en el de Kiyoshi y Shinsuke que lo amenazaban con aventarle piñas si no seducía a Takao—A-Ah sí…To-Tobillos frá-frágiles pero tu…Eres perfecto—Comentó Midorima sonrojado mientras se levantaba, aún no podía creer que estaba diciéndole eso a su amor platónico.

—Gracias—Dijo el pelinegro con una boba sonrisa mientras aventaba una piedra al estanque, rompiendo sin querer los brazos de una estatua.

—Se v-ve mejor así—Midorima se paró junto a él y pudo apreciar la preciosura de la Venus del Nilo—Es una verdadera obra de arte, nanodayo—El azabache rió al escuchar al peliverde y se sonrojó, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos hasta que una estrella fugaz se cruzó sobre de ellos.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era un niño, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser como los demás…—Midorima al escuchar eso se cruzó de brazos algo molesto y fue al otro lado del estanque, recordando porqué desde hace un tiempo veía a diario películas en casa de Takao, la respuesta era simple; Akashi lo había terminado porque lo engañaba con Mibuchi Reo de su nueva preparatoria.

—Sí, miserable y deshonesto—Comentó el peliverde con algo de pesar.

—No todos son así—El pelinegro se le acercó con preocupación, viendo sus reflejos en el agua.

—Si lo son, Takao—Susurró herido el peliverde al recordar tan vívidamente esa experiencia.

—Tú no lo eres—

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy así? —Preguntó Midorima volteándose para ver al pelinegro.

—Solo sé que eres el hombre más fascinante con tobillos frágiles—Susurró sonriendo el pelinegro, provocando que el más alto se sonrojara y retrocediera unos paso por la cercanía que empezaban a guardar entre ambos, provocando que se picara con la punta de la flecha de una estatua de Cupido—Shin-chan, a tu lado ya no me siento solo…—El peliverde se apartó y caminó pasando de largo al pelinegro.

—A veces es mejor estar solo…—Contestó Midorima mientras veía la hermosa esmeralda que por lo visto Takao le había regalado y muy atinado ya que esa es la piedra zodiacal de Cáncer.

— ¿Porqué? —

—Nadie te hace daño—El peliverde se sentó en el estanque y miró hacia abajo desanimado, a pesar de varios meses aún no superaba por completo a Akashi; sin notarlo, Takao se le acercó y se sentó junto a él tomándole de la mano.

—Shin-chan, yo jamás, jamás te haría daño—Los rostros de ambos chicos estaban a centímetros.

—Ni yo quiero herirte así es que hagámonos un favor y paremos porque…—Justo cuando iban a consumar tan ansiado beso, una luz los cegó obligándolos a separarse.

No era nada más y nada menos que el entrenador de Shutoku en un pegaso naranja diciéndoles que se separaran, regañando a Takao y enfrentándose con Midorima aunque el entrenador lo pasó de largo, agarrando a Takao del uniforme y llevándoselo a entrenar.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—Dijo con una sonrisa boba el pelinegro mientras agarraba una flor de un árbol cercano.

—Perdona…—Comentó Midorima con un suave sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada, recibiendo la flor que el pelinegro le otorgaba y sorprendiéndose por el beso en la mejilla que acababa de recibir.

Así ambos se despidieron y Midorima se sentó a contemplar la flor blanca que hace unos minutos le había regalado Takao, una suave sonrisa enamoradiza se le estaba marcando en su rostro pero recapacitó, borrándola de su rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Sé que Takao tiene sentimientos hacia mí pero… ¿Es que no lo entiendo? —Susurró poniéndose de pie el peliverde yendo directamente hacia la estatua de Cupido con la que se había picado previamente—Oh, esperen…Mierda, no cantaré ni por todos los horóscopos de Oha-Asa—Comentó Midorima cruzándose de brazos con un notorio sonrojo.

—Si yo estoy vestido con una jodida toga y tengo una semi corona de plantas con frutos azules, tú puedes cantar—Dijo Aomine mientras miraba de mala manera al peliverde—Y a tu próximo sueño a ver si piensas en algo más varonil para mí y no así—

—Pero te ves sensual, Aominecchi—Habló el rubio insinuándosele al peliazul que sonreía y le abrazaba de la cintura besándolo fogosamente.

—Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, esta es una película para niños y el sueño de Midorima-kun, no creo que quieran algo subido de tono—Comentó Kuroko viendo tal escena.

—Es el inconsciente de Midorima lo que hace esto—Dijo Kagami abrazando dulcemente a Kuroko por detrás—Creo que me está agradando mucho más—Y después de eso, besó al peliceleste dulcemente a comparación de los otros dos que faltaba poco para que las togas salieran volando.

— ¡Idiotas indecentes! ¡Este es mi sueño y si yo no tengo a quien amo, nadie lo tendrá! —Gritó Midorima molesto, haciendo que los cuatro se separaran con una sonrisa tonta y que Murasakibara guardara su manzana en algún lugar de su toga—Diablos, creo que cantaré pero solo es para salir de esta cosa rápido y despertar—

—Vamos, Midorima-chin, no me gusta esta posición—Comentó Murasakibara poniéndose de lado y alzando un brazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ya voy, ya voy—Al decir esto, todos se pusieron en posición y Midorima suspiró—Si a los engaños dieran premios… Hubiera varios ya ganado…No me interesa te-tener no-novio…Eso es historia ya lo sé todo…—Kise y Aomine empezaron a reír al ver al peliverde ejecutando los mismos pasos que la protagonista en la película pero aguantaron su risa al sentir la mirada asesina del mismo.

— ¡Es nuestro momento! —Kise dio unos saltos pequeños y sonrió viendo como Kuroko cachaba la flor que Midorima le lanzaba perfectamente.

— ¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es lo que tú más quieres, ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes, no lo disimules, bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón—Todos hicieron la coreografía perfectamente hasta Kagami y Aomine.

—Cuando termine esta mierda, lo mato—Susurró Aomine apenado junto a un sonriente Kise.

—Maldito Midorima— Kagami maldijo por lo bajo y siguió bailando mientras cantaba.

Kuroko movió la flor frente a Midorima que estaba sentado pero este no la agarró y se levantó de donde estaba sentado para seguir con lo dictado en la película.

—No van a oír que lo diga, no, no—

—Tu sueño es, no seas tsundere uoh—

—Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor—Cantó Midorima mientras caminaba umbo a las escaleras.

Los chicos hicieron los coros y empezaron se vieron entre todos para seguir a Midorima.

—Creía ya haber aprendido, siempre el inicio es hermoso…—Susurró el peliverde viendo una escultura de la primera cita que tuvo con Akashi—Mi mente dice ten cuidado…Porque no todo es maravilloso—El chico volteó a ver al pedestal que mágicamente había aparecido tras de él y le dio de nuevo la espalda para seguir cantando.

—Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas—Los chicos alzaron el triángulo de piedra que estaba sobre él, haciendo que Kuroko colgara del suelo por sostenerlo—Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo, muy enamorado estás—Los chicos corrieron jadeando un poco hasta llegar a una nueva estatua y entre los cuatro cargaron a Kuroko que aventaba agua por la boca simulando una fuente.

—Si quieren una fuente, me hubieran dicho—Dijo Aomine con una sonrisa sucia—Vaya que sale en chorro—Iba a seguir hasta que sintió el codazo de un apenado Kise que desviaba la mirada a Midorima.

—Uoh—El peliverde se preguntó internamente porque diablos hacía algo tan penoso pero suspiró ya que quizá así acabaría su sueño, saltó las piedras que estaban en una piscina para no mojarse y llegar al otro lado—No van a oír que lo diga, no, no—Al momento de llegar al otro lado casi se cae de bruces si no fuera porque se agarró de la mano de una estatua de Takao que estaba ahí.

—Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor—Cantaron los cinco mientras veían a Midorima sonriéndole a la estatua, el peliverde al darse cuenta de eso, cambió su rostro y se apartó de ella.

—No insistan más, no diré que es amor—Cantó Midorima imitando la cara de "El grito" al decir ese verso y tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro con sus manos.

—Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor—Los chicos se vieron y notaron que solo estaban sus cuellos y su cabeza, exceptuando por Kuroko ya que este sostenía su cabeza con su brazo.

—No pidan más que lo diga—

—No lo dirá más—

—No harán jamás que lo diga—El peliverde caminó haciendo sus brazos hacia abajo, dejando ver que no era broma que iba a decir algo de ese estilo.

—Su orgullo no deja que hable el amor—Los chicos ya eran pequeños y estaban en la fuente, dejando la flor que Takao le había dado a Midorima justo donde su cabeza se recostaría.

—Ahhh…Nadie sabrá…No hablaré de mi amor…—Susurró Midorima sonrojado mientras tomaba la flor y sonreía tiernamente para después recostarse en la fuente oliendo aquella linda flor blanca.

—Shalalalalala…Ahh—Los cinco juntaron sus manos y recargaron su cabeza en ellas, viendo a Midorima sonriendo como tonto con la flor.

—Hey, Shintarou, ¿Cuál es el punto débil de Takao? —Preguntó Akashi después de haber quemado una estatua de dos jóvenes enamorados, Midorima recordó la película y no quería que Takao fuera al inframundo a salvarlo pero no se le ocurría que decir.

—Consíguete a otro porque yo no lo haré—Contestó molesto el peliverde.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo? Creo que no escuché bien—

—Entonces lee mis labios, yo no lo haré—Dijo decidido el peliverde mientras caminaba al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Akashi.

—Shintarou, Shintarou, Shintarou…Mi calculador pero tierno Shintarou—Contestó el pelirrojo interceptando al peliverde—Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle muy importante…Soy absolutamente tu dueño—Tras estas palabras el pelirrojo sacó llamaradas rojas por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡No le harás daño a Takao! —Contestó molesto Midorima— ¡No te tengo miedo! —

—Mi dulce, dulce muchacho… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo tengo tu corazón, tú aún me amas, aún babeas por mí, aún te duele que te haya engañado y botado como si fueras nada por Reo—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras apagaba sus flamas y acariciaba el mentón del chico—Extrañas mis caricias, mis besos…Mi esencia…Todo de mi—Midorima cerró su puño y casi lo golpeó de no ser porque el pelirrojo lo esquivó—Tu me amas…—El más bajo lo abrazó de la cintura y besó su cuello, provocando que el peliverde gimiera por lo bajo.

—N-No…No quie-quiero…Suéltame…—Susurró Midorima tratando de no gemir, al recordar a Takao, agarró fuerza y lo apartó de él—Yo ya no te amo, a quien amo es a Takao Kazunari y más te vale que no le toques ni un pelo o te las verás conmigo, ¿Entendido? —El pelirrojo sonrió malévolamente y chasqueando los dedos apareció un Takao muerto con varios golpes y sangre en su cuerpo.

—Tu "amado" Takao ya se dio por vencido…Él sabe que solamente eres mío, Shintarou—

— ¡No! —Gritó el peliverde mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas — ¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó Midorima con un nudo en la garganta viendo el cuerpo de su amado flotando junto a Akashi.

—Se cansó de seducirte…Iba a decirte sus sentimientos para que acabaras con su sufrimiento, él bien sabía que seguías totalmente enamorado de mi—Midorima interrumpió llorando.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo amo a Takao Kazunari! Yo no te amo—El emperador del inframundo solamente sonrió y siguió hablando.

—Entonces cuando iba a comprarte la gema del día de mañana, se encontró con uno de mis monstruos, dio una fiera batalla pero… ¿Sabes con que palabras mi monstruo ganó? —El peliverde negó con la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas—"Si mueres dejarás de molestar a Shintarou y será feliz con quien en verdad ama" y así fue como ahora tengo su cuerpo—Midorima se quedó viendo el cuerpo de Takao tratando de no llorar aún más, no quería mostrarle esa debilidad a Akashi — ¿Ya ves lo que pasa si no eres sincero con tus sentimientos? Matas ese amor…Que en realidad jamás existió…Mi lindo Shin-chan—El pelirrojo rió y con otro chasquido de dedos acercó al peliverde hacia él— Tu me amas y lo sabes… No cumpliste con mis expectativas…—Tras estas palabras, el pelirrojo aventó a Midorima al inframundo con las demás almas.

Midorima al sentir como era aventado a ese hoyo sin fondo saltó despertándose y respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Shin-chan? ¿Shin-chan, estás bien? —Preguntó algo asustado Takao al ver que su compañero estaba llorando en sueños y ahora se despertaba asustado—Tranquilo, estás a salvo, estamos terminando de ver "Hércules" Ya no llores—El peliverde veía a su alrededor y en efecto, era la habitación de Takao y la película puesta.

—Takao debo de decirte algo importante, muy importante así que escúchame bien—El pelinegro asintió sonrojado dejándose tomar de las manos—Te amo, Te amo locamente Takao Kazunari, amo todo de ti y no eres un reemplazo de Akashi, a él ya no lo amo, el único en mi corazón eres y serás tú, Takao Kazunari y me vale tres hectáreas de horóscopos si Oha-Asa me dice que tu y yo no somos compatibles porque te amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero perderte…—Midorima lo abrazó aún llorando susurrándole al oído que lo amaba, Takao estaba sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

—Shin-chan… ¿Estás bien? Digo… ¿No te sientes mal? No es normal que estés así, tranquilízate y mañana hablamos…Es más, ahorita te traigo una pastilla para que te recuperes…—El pelinegro se apartó lentamente de su compañero y justo cuando se había levantado, sintió como el de ojos verdes atrapaba su muñeca y lo jalaba hacia él robándole un dulce beso.

—Kazunari… Te amo…—

—Shin-chan…—Susurró el pelinegro abrazándose al cuello del peliverde—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo mucho, gracias por todo, Shin-chan—

—No tienes que agradecer, Kazunari—Sonrió suavemente y volvieron a besarse—Quiera o no, me atrapó el amor—Takao rió por lo bajo y comieron chocolates hasta que la película oficialmente terminó—Bakao… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —Preguntó mientras comía una palomita sonrojado.

—Claro que sí, quiero ser tu novio—Sonrió el pelinegro volviendo a besar al peliverde, justo cuando el ojo de halcón se levantó a dejar en la cocina los platos, Midorima notó como de su pantalón se caía una gema atada en un collar.

—Takao… ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó curioso el peliverde al ver que la gema era idéntica a la de su sueño.

—Ah, es para Shin-chan, tuve que golpear a varias personas porque había una rebaja en la joyería y había tanta gente que casi me muero pero todo sea por ti…Es una esmeralda, la gema de los…—

—Cáncer, es la gema de los cáncer—Interrumpió Midorima sonriendo enternecido y poniéndose el collar en el cuello—No hablaré de mi amor…—Susurró con una suave sonrisa antes de levantarse y ayudarle a su pareja a alzar todo.


End file.
